elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crown Crates
4 crates – 1,500 15 crates – 5,000 |added = December 1, 2016[http://www.elderscrollsonline.com/en-us/news/post/2016/11/29/eso-welcomes-crown-crates ESO Welcomes Crown Crates] |removed = }} Crown Crates are special loot boxes available from Crown Store. They contain useful consumables (potions, scrolls, etc.) and have a chance of rewarding cosmetic collectibles, past limited-time offers, and exclusive rare mounts.[https://www.twitch.tv/bethesda/v/87162133?t=02h20m40s The Elder Scrolls Online @ PAX West ― Bethesda, Twitch] Activating Crown Crates will summon Pacrooti, who will deal four–five cards, which when turned over will reveal the reward. Crown gems Crown gems are a form of currency introduced with Crown Crates. They can be obtained by playing the Crown Crates mini-game and can be used to buy items from the current season from the Gem Store at the Crown Store. Crown gems can be obtained by extracting them from unwanted items or they can be extracted automatically from items already owned. Seasons Every quarter, there will be a new theme for Crown Crates. Storm Atronach The Storm Atronach season was the first series of Crown Crates. It ran from December 31st, 2016 to March 2nd, 2017 in Q4 2016/Q1 2017. Players who purchased this season's Crown Crates had a chance of winning unique storm atronach–themed rewards. Legendary Rewards 33 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate legengary rewards. Epic Rewards 13 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate epic rewards. Superior Rewards 5 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate superior rewards. Fine Rewards 1 Crown Gem can be extracted from unwanted fine rewards. Common Rewards 1 Crown Gem can be extracted from unwanted common rewards. |} Wild Hunt The Wild Hunt season was the second series of Crown Crates. It ran during the second quarter of 2017. Players who purchased this season's Crown Crates had a chance of winning unique Wild Hunt–themed rewards. Legendary Rewards 33 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate legengary rewards. Epic Rewards 13 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate epic rewards. Superior Rewards 5 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate superior rewards. Fine Rewards 1 Crown Gem can be extracted from unwanted fine rewards. Common Rewards 1 Crown Gem can be extracted from unwanted common rewards. |} Dwarven The Dwarven season is the third and current series of Crown Crates. It will continue through the third quarter of 2017. Players who purchase this season's Crown Crates have a chance of winning unique Dwemer–themed rewards. Dwarven Crown Crates were given to players who purchased the collector's edition, or pre-order standard editions of . Legendary Rewards 33 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate legengary rewards. Epic Rewards 13 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate epic rewards. Superior Rewards 5 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate superior rewards. Fine Rewards 1 Crown Gem can be extracted from unwanted fine rewards. Common Rewards 1 Crown Gem can be extracted from unwanted common rewards. |} Skeletal The Skeletal season is the upcoming fourth series of Crown Crates. It will run during the fourth quarter of 2017. Players who purchase this season's Crown Crates will have a chance of winning unique undead–themed rewards. Icons and descriptions for Skeletal items have been datamined since 2.1.1. Promotional images and the icon for the crate were datamined in 2.6.0. Legendary Rewards 33 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate legengary rewards. Epic Rewards 13 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate epic rewards. Superior Rewards 5 Crown Gems can be extracted from duplicate superior rewards. Fine Rewards 1 Crown Gem can be extracted from unwanted fine rewards. Common Rewards 1 Crown Gem can be extracted from unwanted common rewards. |} Gallery Pacrooti.png|Pacrooti in the Crown Crate mini-game. Crown Crates (Four).png|Season one (Storm Atronach) four Crown Crates deal Crown Crates (Fifteen).png|Season one (Storm Atronach) fifteen Crown Crates deal Wild Hunt Crown Crates x1.png|Season two (Wild Hunt) one Crown Crate deal Wild Hunt Crown Crates x4.png|Season two (Wild Hunt) four Crown Crate deal Wild Hunt Crown Crates x15.png|Season two (Wild Hunt) fifteen Crown Crate deal Dwarven Crown Crates x1.png|Season three (Dwarven) one Crown Crate deal Dwarven Crown Crates x4.png|Season three (Dwarven) four Crown Crate deal Dwarven Crown Crates x15.png|Season three (Dwarven) fifteen Crown Crate deal Appearances * Category:Online: Crown Crates